hiqeafandomcom-20200214-history
I-35 Rivalry
The I-35 Rivalry (officially the I-35 Maroon vs. Orange Rivalry Series12) is a college rivalry between the Texas State University Bobcats and the University of Texas at San Antonio Roadrunners. It is named for the Interstate Highway that connects the two universities. Contents hide * 1History ** 1.1Series results ** 1.2Start of a big rivalry (1991) ** 1.3Western Athletic Conference (2012) ** 1.4Future of the rivalry (2013–present) * 2Football ** 2.1Game results * 3References * 4External links Historysource Series resultssource Start of a big rivalry (1991)source The rivalry dates back to 1991, when the University of Texas at San Antonio joined as a non-football member of the Southland Conference. Southwest Texas State University, which had jumped in the conference only four years prior, is located less than 60 miles from the UTSA main campus. Due to their proximity, conference membership, and status as emerging research universities, the rivalry began to develop. It was fostered by a desire to bring attention to collegiate athletics in Central Texas.3 Eventually, a trophy was utilized in the mid-1990s to recognize the winner of the annual men's basketball game between the two universities.2 In 2007, the competition was expanded to all sports, with the new I-35 Series Trophy being awarded to the winner.1 Prior to this new moniker and point-based scheme, the rivalry's name was unofficial, with the term "I-35 rivalry" being used by other schools and teams to label their own athletic competitions.45 The Texas State Bobcat Marching Band performs at the Alamodome during halftime at the inaugural football game against UTSA In 2003, "Southwest Texas State University" became "Texas State University—San Marcos", a move designed to help propel the school from a regional institution to a recognized, tier one university, a similar direction that UTSA had envisioned for itself.67 In 2009, the University of Texas at San Antonio was designated as one of seven emerging tier one universities in the state.8 Texas State was not far behind its rival, being upgraded to emerging tier one university status in January 2012 by the Texas Higher Education Coordinating Board.9 In 2013, "Texas State University—San Marcos" was renamed to simply "Texas State University", the school's seventh name in the history of its existence. The university's administration saw the new name both as a clarification and step away from local identity on its journey to tier one status.10 Western Athletic Conference (2012)source In 2012, big changes to the rivalry occurred. With the addition of both UTSA and Texas State to the Western Athletic Conference, the two schools met each other for the first time on a football field. The game, which took place on November 24, 2012, was heavily promoted by both teams. 39,032 fans witnessed the rivalry's first-ever football game,11 the highest attendance of any game on both teams' schedules and the most-attended conference game in the WAC that year. Although the game remained close throughout its duration, UTSA emerged victorious, 38–31, in its home field at the Alamodome.12 The teams signed contracts with two different conferences that year, with UTSA heading to Conference USA and Texas State going to the Sunbelt Conference. Future of the rivalry (2013–present)source With the Bobcats and Roadrunners parting ways to different conferences in 2013, the fate of the rivalry remained uncertain. Some commentators have opined that the UTSA–Texas State feud has the potential to fill the void, at least partially, left by the dissolution of the UT Austin–Texas A&M rivalry.13 On May 23, 2014, both Texas State and UTSA both announced an eight-game football series starting in 2017 in San Marcos. "With the proximity and similarities that we have, this could develop into a special college football rivalry," stated by the Texas State head coach Dennis Franchione.1415 Footballsource Game resultssource 1516 Referencessource # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d "I-35 Rivalry Series". The Official Athletics Website of Texas State University. Retrieved December 3, 2013. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "I-35 Orange vs. Maroon Rivalry Series". goUTSA.com. Retrieved December 3, 2013. # Jump up^ "I-35 Orange vs. Maroon Rivalry". Texas State University Pride and Traditions. Retrieved December 3, 2013. # Jump up^ "Bears and Longhorns Meet in I-35 Rivalry". Baylor Bears Official Athletic Site. Published October 23, 2000. Retrieved December 11, 2013. # Jump up^ "San Antonio Spurs-Dallas Mavericks: I-35 Rivalry Could Be on Life Support". Bleacher Report. Retrieved December 11, 2013. # Jump up^ "Texas State University signed into being". Austin-American Statesman. Published 2003. Retrieved December 4, 2013. # Jump up^ "UTSA establishes new chair in biotechnology". San Antonio Business Journal. Published October 13, 2005. Retrieved December 4, 2013. # Jump up^ "Texas voters may start universities' race for elite status". Houston Chronicle. Retrieved December 4, 2013. # Jump up^ "Texas State Upgraded to Emerging Research Status". Texas Tribune. Retrieved December 4, 2013. # Jump up^ "Texas State University-San Marcos to Be Renamed". Texas Tribune. Retrieved December 4, 2013. # Jump up^ "UTSA tops Texas State in I-35 battle". KENS 5. Retrieved December 4, 2013. # Jump up^ "'Runners victorious in first-ever I-35 rivalry football game". The Paisano. Retrieved December 3, 2013. # Jump up^ "UTSA-Texas State rivalry has potential". The Paisano. Retrieved December 11, 2013. # Jump up^ "TEXAS STATE AND UTSA BEGIN 8-YEAR SERIES IN 2017". TXState Bobcats. Retrieved May 23, 2014. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "Texas State, UTSA Schedule Eight-Game Football Series". FBSchedules. Retrieved May 23, 2014. # Jump up^ External linkssource * Texas State athletics website * UTSA athletics website Categories: * College sports rivalries in the United States * Texas State Bobcats * UTSA Roadrunners * 1991 establishments in Texas